


Delectable

by flatlineforest



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Panties, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Aoba, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "Sei was nothing less than delectable beneath him. His skin was soft beneath his fingertips, unmarked for large spans on every direction. Here, with his hands against Sei’s petite chest, he could feel his twin’s fluttery pulse. “Aoba,” Sei breathed, those pale lips parting ever so lightly - just enough for his name to drip into the air. His hands, so soft and gentle, were at his sides, palms up and open in a way that made his own twitch in their desire to hold them. His rail thin legs were crossed, pressed together as if he was trying to hide something."Sei thinks Aoba is going to fuck him, but Aoba has other plans.





	Delectable

Sei was nothing less than delectable beneath him. His skin was soft beneath his fingertips, unmarked for large spans on every direction. Here, with his hands against Sei’s petite chest, he could feel his twin’s fluttery pulse. “Aoba,” Sei breathed, those pale lips parting ever so lightly - just enough for his name to drip into the air. His hands, so soft and gentle, were at his sides, palms up and open in a way that made his own twitch in their desire to hold them. His rail thin legs were crossed, pressed together as if he was trying to hide something.

Aoba knew exactly what his petite little twin was trying to hide, and the hungry part of his brain was telling him to take and take until Sei was writhing with pleasure beneath him. He closed his eyes, putting his focus on the darkness behind his lids to get the image of his brother spread out beneath him out of his mind long enough to quell the most demanding of his innate desires. They were going to take this slow. Aoba could not be as pushy, demanding, harsh on his brother in the way that he could be with his other lovers. The rest of them were stocky, strong. Healthy. But Sei was soft and fragile. If Aoba pushed too hard, his brother might shatter. His fingers softened where they were pressed against his chest, taking in the flutter in the pulse. 

He opened his eyes, and nudged his brother’s legs apart with his hands. His eyes followed their gentle curve before settling in on the prize. The pink pair of panties sat on Sei’s thin hips, a stark contrast to the paleness of his body. The front of the underwear was tented, his twin’s arousal obvious. “Do you like them, Aoba?” Sei murmured, lowering his eyes in that gentle, shy way that Aoba had come to adore. He was so soft spoken, incredibly eager to please. If he had to bet any kind of money on it, he’d say that Sei was worried that he didn’t like them, which, could not be any further from the truth. 

“Sei, they are stunning,” Aoba breathed, dragging his eyes across the length of his brother’s body. He followed the movement with his hands next, dragging along his shoulders and arms before caressing those soft legs. He followed their curves up to the fabric that was still seated on his twin’s hips. “They look amazing on you, really.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to Sei’s hips where the bones just jutted up. There was such a harsh divot here, the angles of his body exaggerated by the years of sickly existence where he was never able to put on any weight. He laved at the skin for a few seconds while he made eye contact with his little brother. Sei’s eyes were lidded with his lust, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and humility as he was laid bare in front of his twin. The sight made Aoba’s cock twitch before he was turning his attention back down and biting into Sei’s pronounce hipbone.

His brother squeaked and shuddered beneath him, his hands fisting into the bedsheets in an effort to ground himself against the sharp, almost pleasurable sensation. His hips pressed up into Aoba’s lips, his body already eager to offer itself up for any treatment its twin would provide. Aoba’s hands immediately snaked up to those eager hips, shoving them back not meanly into the bed while a sly grin decorated his face. That insatiable lust that had occupied the back of his mind was burning through his psyche and spreading steadily into the rest of his body. 

He brought his fingers to Sei’s lips, digits tapping the soft skin lightly while he waited for them to gain entrance into that mouth. He was not going to be able to deny his own urges for much longer, especially when he felt the soft tip of his twin’s tongue lave against his fingertips. Aoba couldn’t help the way his cock jerked in his briefs at the sensation, murmuring hotly, “Yes, Sei...Get them nice and wet for me,” he instructed. An image was burning at the back of his mind, only stoking the fires of his lust. He let his brother do it on his own for only a moment before he was thrusting his fingers, a mimicry of sex as he rubbed over Sei’s smooth, pink tongue. Aoba loved the way his twin’s eyes slid shut, the way his cock began to weep and created a dark spot on the front of his panties. His brother was the most beautiful instrument, and Aoba lived for the way he could play him.

Once he was finally satisfied with the slick that had collected on his fingertips, he pulled them from Sei’s lips and trailed his other hand down to his brother’s thighs. He shoved them open a bit more meanly than he had intended. He did not miss the way his brother shivered and splayed his legs further. He grinned down at him, “Do you want me to fuck you in your pretty pink panties, Sei?” Sei moaned at the proposition before he was nodding shyly, his hands coming up to hide his flushed cheeks from his brother’s view as if they were anything he hadn’t seen before. Part of Aoba really did want to follow through on his brother’s wishes, to fuck into his little brother’s clinging, wet hole and watch the pleasure play on his face. 

“That’s too bad,” He responded, dragging his fingers along his brother’s inner thighs to slick them up. He made sure Sei’s thighs were nice and wet before he was reaching down, shoving his boxers down to his knees. It was simply too easy to pull his brother’s legs up, resting his dainty ankles against his own shoulders. He pressed his cock between those slick thighs, moaning to himself as his long neglected length finally got some attention. 

“Aobaaa~,” his brother whined, hands leaving his face to fist into the sheets with frustration. “I thought you were going to…”

“Going to fuck you, Sei? You thought I was going to peel back those panties and shove my cock into you~?” He responded, hips pumping forward to drag his cock through those silky thighs. He laughed, riding high on his arousal and dominance over his smaller twin. The sensation was so much better than he was expecting, perfectly slick and warm in a way that sent fiery shocks of pleasure down his spine. He feels as high as he had been in that club in the Night Valley of Platinum Jail, his usual kindness replaced with satisfying high of complete control. He humped forward in even thrusts, his own eyes lidded as they raked across the length of Sei’s body. Despite his complaint, it seemed obvious that Sei  _ loved  _ this. His cock was twitching where it laid hidden beneath the fabric of his silky panties. 

Sei looked so incredible beneath him, his skin flushing in a color so deep it rivaled the pair of underwear that sat on his hips. He was Aoba’s perfect boy, taking his teasing and mistreatment with nothing more than a couple of whines. Fuck. He bit his own lip, eyes falling shut against his will as his hips continued to jerk forward. Heat was pooling in his crotch, excitement making his control over his orgasm slip away from him. 

“A-oba,” Sei whispered, looking up at Aoba so  _ pleadingly _ . His orgasm ripped through him in an instant, cum shooting in ropes over Sei’s panties and belly. The pleasure was fire hot, his hand coming down to milk the tip of it on the other side of his brother’s thighs, prolonging it as the twins made eye contact. It seemed to last forever, ten seconds stretching into an hour in his mind before his shoulders slumped and he rocked back on his knees. He let Sei’s legs fall down to the bed, panting for air while his eyes slid closed. His recovery was not long, spurred back into action by the soft whine his brother let out. He smiled down at his twin, nudging his thighs open once more. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he comforted. “I’m going to give you exactly what you need,” he promised, fingers sliding Sei’s panties to the side to tease over his needy hole. He was far from finished with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr if you want to scream about dmmd. thanks for reading. lmk what u thought


End file.
